james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Vectorsen
Jack Vectorsen is a minor character in Shattered 2. The older brother of Melanie Dmitri, he has an intense hatred and fear of James Derettas, which he manages to keep a secret until Father Time exploits this for his own benefit. Biography Pre-''Shattered 2'' Not much is known about Jack's early life, other than sometime prior to the events of Shattered 2, Jack moved to Atlantic City, a house in Midman Heights. He also developed an intense hatred for James Derettas, mostly out of fear. Events of Shattered 2 Initial Response During Shattered 2, Melanie convinces her brother to let her, Joey and James stay at his house until their work in Atlantic City is finished. Jack accepts, despite his hatred for James. He slowly and indirectly hints this towards James, such as asking him to go get milk for him during a time of crisis, and, during a time of emotion, Jack asks "is the playtime over?", to which James punches him in the face. Following this, Jack kicks James out of his house, telling him that he's no longer welcome there. Obtaining Powers A few days later, Father Time contacts Jack without the others knowing, and brings him to his underground laboratory in Logan Island. It is there where Father Time introduces Jack to the Power Elapser, a device which could give Jack powers (since he had Type M blood). Father Time uses Jack's hatred for James as an excuse to give him powers, so that he could defeat James for Father Time. Jack accepts, and is given a form of Father Time's Time Manipulation power. James later finds out about this via a surveillance camera tape, and is shock'd. Defeat by James It is at this point that James finds out that Jack is wreaking havoc in a casino in the Northeast End. James heads there and defeats a jacked-up Jack (heh heh). At that point, Jack reveals his hatred to James, and the player has the option to kill or spare Jack. Regardless of what option the player chooses, Jack is not seen or heard from again in the game. Appearance Jack is a nerdy Caucasian male with a five-o'clock shadow and stubble. He wears thick silver glasses and has brown over-combed hair, short on the sides and long on the top. He also sports a blue undershirt with the top button unbuttoned, and a gray jacket. Finally, he wears jeans and dirty nerdy sneakers. Personality Jack is very protective of his younger sister, Melanie, and tolerates her husband Joey. However, he is shown to be cold and heartless to those he hates or doesn't care about, such as James. However, he is afraid of many things, such as those stronger than him, like James. Trivia *As revealed in the mission Scanning Minds, he drinks 2% milk. *His last appearance is in the mission Desperate Measures. *He is never mentioned by Melanie in Shattered. See Also *Melanie Dmitri *Joey Dmitri *Charles Bradbher Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Shattered 2 Category:Shattered 2 Category:Bosses in Shattered 2 Category:Characters with Powers Category:Determinant Characters